Old Habits
by honeypoppy0212
Summary: Desmond is awoken by his old habit of pressing the button every 108 minutes and reflects on his life. AU Pairing: Desmond/Claire


Desmond bolted up right in bed with a gasp. He let out a groan and rubbed his temples. He had sworn he had heard that damn computer beeping again. Three years of pushing that button every 108 minutes can mess a man's world up more than you can imagine. He hadn't pushed that button in 5 years. But still he woke up from time to time in a cold sweat reliving those miserable days. Desmond glanced down at the sleeping form beside him and a smile crossed his face. He was awake now and didn't want to wake her with his tossing and turning. Maybe a glass of milk would make him sleepy again. He slid carefully out of the bed and headed to the kitchen. The only sound in the kitchen was the sound of his feet quietly hitting the hardwood floor and the soft swish of his satin pj pants. Desmond came to a stop by the sink. He reached up into the cabinet and pulled out a glass before going over to the fridge and filling it up with milk.

Desmond sat down at the kitchen table, slumping slightly. He sat the glass down and raised his hands to rub his temples. Five years and he still had the knee-jerk reaction of waking every 108 minutes to push that button, from time to time. At least it didn't happen as often now as it used to. When he was on the island it happened at least once a night. Over the years, the occurrences had begun to happen farther and farther apart, but every once in a while it raised it's ugly head.

The memories came rushing back and he groaned, shaking his head. Pushing the button, sleeping in a tiny bunk bed, Kelvin, being afraid to go outside the Swan station, being lonely after Kelvin died, the despair he felt constantly…all these things had been a part of his life for so long he guessed he would always remember them. He had pushed that button with faith and determination, thinking he was saving the world. Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't, but he'd never know for sure now.

His life was much better now. He had left the island a little over 4 years ago. A war had broken out and after much pain and agony, they had finally been rescued. Life back in the "real world" was good for some of the survivors and not so good for others. But he was one of the lucky ones. He had everything he had ever wanted now.

After Charlie's death, he had taken on the role of Claire and Aaron's protector. In their final days on the island, they had fallen hard for each other, but took things slow not wanting to mar Charlie's memory. Desmond had been broken hearted when he found out that Penny was involved with Dharma and the island. He hadn't anywhere to go and decided to follow Claire back to Australia to make sure she was safe.

They had continued their relationship and within a year became engaged and soon after married. Desmond adopted Aaron and cared for him like he was his own son. After being married for six months, Claire became pregnant and gave birth to a beautiful little girl with bright blue eyes and soft brown curls who they called Lizzie. Aaron was now 5 and Lizzie was 2. Their newest addition would be here in about 5 months.

He was at his happiest being a father and husband. He loved his new life and for the most part, he had almost forgotten of much of his pain on the island. Only his family could do that though. Only they could make him truly happy.

Desmond was lost deep in his thoughts when he felt a soft pair of arms wrap around his bare shoulders from behind. "You okay?" she whispered close to his ear.

A smile formed on his face. "Aye, Claire, I'm okay. Just old habits," he said with a chuckle. She smiled and kissed the top of his head, knowing exactly what he meant, being as this wasn't the first time this had happened.

Her arms tightened around his shoulders. "The button again, huh?"

"Yeah," he answered back.

"I wish you hadn't had to go through all that," she whispered against his hair.

"Well, lass…it was worth it in the end, yeah? If I hadn't ended up on that island pushing that button, then I wouldn't have met you." He could feel Claire smiling even though she was behind him.

"Yeah, it was definitely worth it then," she said with a giggle.

"Well, how about you come back to bed and I'll see what I can do about helping you forget those old habits."

Desmond's smile widened as he stood up from the table and turned around to face her, holding her close in his arms. "You're the only one who can chase those demons away," he said caressing her cheek. He kissed her soundly and then swung her up into his arms and carried her back across the house to their bedroom.


End file.
